


now I smile and face the girl that shares my name

by nikmood



Series: the lucky one [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Danny's Song, Marriage, Pregnancy, Toby says fuck a lot, Total schmoop, vague AU set when they were campaigning in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're young, they're in love, they have a baby on they way with rings on their fingers and a crappy apartment.  Everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I smile and face the girl that shares my name

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter revolves around their lives, but they are going to be out of chronological order, and all are inspired by "danny's song"

“You don’t mind that bums make more money than we do, do you?” Toby asked softly as he massaged cocoa butter lotion, one of their only splurges that he insisted on, on his bride’s growing baby bump.

“Yes, Pokey, I mind terribly. This seventh floor walkup that the water bugs are kind enough to share with us was fine enough for the two years that we were dating and living in sin, but now that I’m Mrs. Ziegler, I need credit cards for the best boutiques in town and a penthouse overlooking Central Park. Now stop rubbing lotion on me, you jackass. I think you’ve used up half the bottle. Your child and I would like to go to sleep now. Morning comes early and I want to fix us breakfast before we go to work.” C.J. said the last part quietly.

Toby looked at her incredulously. “You want to do what?”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she scooted as far away as their double bed would allow. “When you went into the office today, I ran to the market and got the egg bagels that you like, with the herb cream cheese. And bacon.”

He peppered her face with kisses, “I am so in love with you, woman. It should be illegal in nineteen states.

C.J. leaned over and turned off the lamp. “Well, husband, why don’t we love each other in ways that would get us arrested in over half of the Union?” And she threw her navy blue tank top and bright pink bikini panties at his head.

No question, Toby had definitely found his soulmate.

Toby quietly disentangles himself early the next morning and pads to the tiny kitchen to make breakfast. He knew that C.J. wanted to make him breakfast on their first full day as husband and wife. He also knew that C.J. Ziegler could not cook for shit. He wasn’t much better, but he thinks that he could handle toasting some bagels and frying some bacon. The smell of the bacon and coffee must have woken C.J. from her coma-like slumber, because she stood in the doorway in his shirt from yesterday and horrible bedhead. He looked at her and his breath hitched in his throat while tears stung his eyes brightly. Toby turned away and grabbed a bowl of berries for her and discreetly wiped his eyes. Walking over to C.J., Toby placed her berries on the counter and brushed her hair back away from her face so he could kiss her good morning. “Good morning, wife. Sleep well?”

She hmmed as she popped a blueberry in her mouth. “I slept the sleep of the sexually sated. And then your child decided to use my uterus as a bouncy house.”

Toby got on his knees and kissed her bump. “Danny, could you do Daddy a favor? Stop using Mommy’s uterus as a bouncy house. At least for the next few months. Wait until you’re nice and big.” He kissed her bump again and stood up to kiss deeply before she could yell at him at him as only she could. When they both came up for air, they both looked dazed. She looked at him softly and smiled. “I am crazy about the roundness of your head, my husband. And Danny? You’re psychic now and know that there’s a boy in there?”

“It could be short for Danielle” he mumbled. “I just like the sound of Danny.”

C.J. smiled against his lips. “Then Danny it is. And you burnt the bacon, Tobus.”

“Fuck!” He growled. “C’mon. We’ll eat bagels and berries in bed, make love, then go to the diner.”

“Sounds perfect. Last one to bed has to eat the cream cheese on their bagel while calling into work!”

“Wife of mine,” and fuck he will never tire of saying that, “We got married last night. They know this. Vallone told us not to come in before Tuesday afternoon. Now put the food down before I have to drag you to this tiny bed” Toby growled.

C.J. looked at him through hooded eyes and slowly licked her lips. “Why don’t you make me?” she challenged.

Toby dropped the food on the floor and strode over to C.J. in three quick steps. “Screw the food. I have Claudia Jean Cregg-Zeigler standing in front of me wearing my t-shirt, no panties, sex hair, and a ring on her finger that matches mine. You and I are going back to bed. We are not leaving this apartment until we have to go back to work. We can order in food. This is our honeymoon, damnit. We’re going to take the phone off the hook and not answer the door unless it’s the delivery guy. These next few days are about us and no one else. Fuck the outside world.”

C.J. cupped her hand on Toby’s cheek and kissed him softly. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to love you more than I do right now. Or for me to be more turned on than I am right now. You just earned a treat, my love. Go in the bedroom and lay down. I need to get something out of the kitchen”

Toby looked at his wife questioningly, then went in their bedroom to strip down and lay on the bed as instructed. She came sauntering in moments later with a grocery bag and a wicked grin. Peeling off the Yankees t-shirt of his that she was wearing, she straddled him and emptied the bag. Toby looked at the three bottles and furrowed his brow. “Chocolate, caramel, and strawberry syrup? What on earth are you doing?”

C.J. opened the caramel sauce and drizzled it on his neck and upper chest and smiled innocently. “Making a Tobus sundae”.


End file.
